Second Chances
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: For Remus Lupin, he sees his survival as a second chance.  A chance to be a husband...to be a father.  To be a teacher.  AU-Remus and Tonks survive the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Safe

Heh, I know that I'm a terrible person- I post yet another story when none of my others are done. But I've been writing this for a while, and I just re-discovered it, and I really want to know what you guys think of it.

It's the whole Remus/Tonks survive type story, and it picks up right after Harry defeats Voldemort. It's from Remus's point of view.

Enjoy!

-HARRY POTTER-

The first thought that registered to me was, _It's over. Thank Merlin…it's all over now. _But as I took in the devastation that Hogwarts Castle had taken, I searched frantically for any sign of reassurance that things would be all right again. Bodies, unconscious or dead, were strewn across the Hall, and I swallowed, watching for the one that I hoped would not appear. I vaguely saw the motionless body of Fred Weasley, nearly covered by Molly hugging his chest, tears streaming down her face. The young Colin Creevey…who, though underage, had snuck in to fight. I remembered teaching him back in his second year…and I found myself blinking back tears.

This could not have happened. None of these people could be dead. Any moment now, I, Remus John Lupin, would wake up at home, my wife beside me, Teddy sleeping peacefully. This was all just a nightmare…a vivid one at that…

For a minute, I waited for the realization and the relief that we were safe…together…a war against Voldemort nothing but a distant fear…something that we wouldn't have to worry about for years to come.

"Dora!" I barely heard myself call her name (or did I only whisper it?). Everything was a blur…was it even real? Sleep deprivation, worry; even fear… "Dora!"

Footsteps…footsteps rushed down the hall. Heavy breaths. I heard a whisper…nothing more. "Remus." My name. In the midst of this crisis…this period of mourning…only one would call my name. I turned, almost too fast.

My hair messy, in my face, I imagined myself a wolf whose hunger and anger had become too much. My voice caught, and I swallowed.

My wife…who had come to fight, against my pleading…looked up as I turned, her eyes red, hair brown and loose. My eyes widened as it hit me that she was here.

But she was alive.

We were both very much alive.

Time seemed to fast-forward as I felt her arms around my waist, my own arms wrapped around her as to never let her go. "You're alive," I managed to croak. "God…Dora, you're alive…"

"Remus…I was so scared…" she admitted, her voice still shaking, though only a whisper. "Bellatrix…she nearly killed me…"

"I told you to stay at your mother's," I mumbled, only a tear trailing from my grey eyes. If I'd lost her…

"I couldn't stand not knowing," she said, her voice hushed. She looked into my eyes, almost afraid of my enraged reaction. "Remus, if you'd been killed-"

"If we'd _both_ been killed, Nymphadora," I growled, the thought of my son, alone, enough to scare me into anger. "Did you even think of Teddy for a moment before you rushed off to fight?" Seeing the true glare in my eyes, she shrunk back, her eyes pointed at the floor.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her head resting on my chest, her tears dampening my filthy, war-torn shirt. "I'm…so…sorry…" I propped my chin on top of her head and sighed, realizing only then that I was shaking just as much as she was.

"I know," I said softly into her ear. "But it's okay…it's over now. Thank Merlin for Harry…it's all over now." I rocked her body comfortingly, and in our embrace, I heard her tears eventually subside.

I took a clearer glance at the Hall. The entire Weasley family was gathered around Fred's body, minus Ron. I was concerned for a moment before I realized he must be with Harry.

Harry…the reason Teddy would grow up in a peaceful world. I promised myself then that Teddy would get many a chance to know his godfather.

And then I saw him. He was clutching James's old invisibility cloak in one hand, his face bruised and covered in dried blood. He looked around warily…and I understood. He was grieving…as the Weasleys were…but he was unsure, even after all these years…if he truly belonged. His glance rested on me, and I nodded slightly, with just a sliver of a smile. After a moment, he took a few steps toward up.

Dora wiped tears from her eyes and wrapped him in a hug as he approached.

"Thank you," I said gently, only to see his confused green orbs focus on me.

"For what?" he mumbled, and it was only then that I realized the toll that the war had taken on the seventeen-year-old. I recognized the look on his face: relieved that it was over, guilty that his friends had died, and the lack of purpose now that he'd done what he'd meant to do.

"You knocked some sense into me, Harry," I decided on saying. A tired smile appeared on his thin face.

"I'm glad it worked," he said quietly. "I felt terrible afterwards."

"Don't," Dora cut in, a genuine smile on her face. "Whatever you said to him…it brought him back."

Harry said nothing, merely smiled again. He continued up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. After what he'd done for all of us…for the world…the "Boy-Who-Lived" certainly deserved an uninterrupted sleep.

-HARRY POTTER-

After hours of disposing of the dead with the honor that they deserved and cleaning up the Hall, I could see Dora's eyelids sliding closed. I gently took hold of her arm, causing her to blink and look up at me blearily. "I think it's time to go," I said quietly.

"Remus-"

"Dora, you're exhausted," I said. She tried to stifle a yawn, but I raised my eyebrows. "We can come back later, but I must insist that you get some much-needed sleep."

"Like you don't need it?"

I groaned. "I didn't say that. We're both tired. And your mother's still sick with worry. And-"

"We need to check on Teddy," she said. After a silent moment, she finally admitted, "I know." Dora yawned again.

"Just grab my arm," I said, lightly kissing her forehead. "I'll Apparate us home." With the damage the castle had taken, the anti-Apparition wards had fallen, so once she obliged, I Disapparated, reappearing at the home of Andromeda Tonks with a loud crack.

-HARRY POTTER-

"Homenum Revelio," I murmured. Teddy. Andromeda. Nothing that wasn't supposed to be there. I sighed in relief. In my arms, Dora yawned, her eyes slowly opening again. She reached up to kiss me, and I smiled against her lips. "Home."

We approached the door and knocked, greeted by the customary "Who is it?" from Andromeda.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin-" Before I could finish, the door was yanked open and she enfolded Dora and I in her arms.

"You're safe," she whispered, a hint of desperation in her voice. "He's gone. It's all over…"

"Yes," Dora said, her eyes bright and her smile wide. "Is-"

"Teddy's upstairs in your room, asleep," 'Dromeda answered, her dark eyes twinkling.

Stepping inside, we rushed up the stairs to find our infant son asleep in his crib. I leant down and carefully picked him up, sure to support his head. His short, soft hair was turquoise, which seemed to be the color most often. Would it be his preferred color, as pink was his mother's? Dora stroked his forehead, and I felt my heart warm as I held both of them close to me.

"We can be a family now, Remus," my wife whispered. "No one can tear us apart now.

I frowned slightly. As wonderful as everything felt… "You do know that it's not going to change anything," I admitted sadly. "I'll still be an outcast. My lycanthropy hasn't disappeared- nor have the old prejudices."

"But you're a war hero," she protested. "There must be something in that…eh?"

"I don't know how much of a difference it'll make," I said, searching her eyes and gently laying Teddy back in his crib. "I'm sorry. You know I never-" But before I could finish, I felt Dora's lips on mine, and I closed my eyes, releasing a shattered breath once the kiss was broken. My grey eyes opened to find her staring at me with a smile.

"Shut up, Remus," she whispered, leaning in to kiss me again. I was only too happy to oblige.

-HARRY POTTER-

Please leave me a review to tell me what you think!

The next chapter goes even more AU than this one...basically tells what I THINK would have happened, had Lupin and Tonks survived. I'll just say this: Teddy is a key character in the chapters to come.

Thanks!


	2. Opportunity

I'm back! I don't think it's been that long since I posted chapter 1, so I feel somewhat pleased with myself.

Thanks to those who reviewed...you guys are fantastic. And to those who didn't, but still added me to an Author Alert or Story Alert, etc., thank you anyway. It makes my day when I get email notices from you guys.

So...this chapter is almost so AU that it might make people cringe, and I don't feel that I captured Remus's emotion as well as I did the last chapter, so I'm also sorry about that.

Regardless, I hope you enjoy it enough to review.

-HARRY POTTER-

**Previously in **_**Second Chances**_**…**

"_We can be a family now, Remus," my wife whispered. "No one can tear us apart now._

_I frowned slightly. As wonderful as everything felt… "You do know that it's not going to change anything," I admitted sadly. "I'll still be an outcast. My lycanthropy hasn't disappeared- nor have the old prejudices."_

"_But you're a war hero," she protested. "There must be something in that…eh?"_

"_I don't know how much of a difference it'll make," I said, searching her eyes and gently laying Teddy back in his crib. "I'm sorry. You know I never-" But before I could finish, I felt Dora's lips on mine, and I closed my eyes, releasing a shattered breath once the kiss was broken. My grey eyes opened to find her staring at me with a smile._

"_Shut up, Remus," she whispered, leaning in to kiss me again. I was only too happy to oblige._

-HARRY POTTER-

**One Month Later**

I woke to feel a pecking on my arm. Not opening my eyes, I mumbled something incoherently, most likely along the lines of 'go away.' After the pecking did not subside, I sat up blearily to find a tawny barn owl staring at me with great brown orbs. A Hogwarts owl. I frowned, rubbing my eyes, unfortunately awake.

What else had happened? Who else had died? Yawning hugely, I took the envelope waiting in the owl's beak. After I didn't open it, the owl continued to watch, so I sighed, and opened the letter marked with the Hogwarts seal, addressed to me. The handwriting I recognized instantly as Minerva McGonagall's. What was she writing to me for? I tore open the envelope and unfolded the message inside.

_Remus,_

_The remaining members of the Hogwarts staff have agreed, in light of recent events, that you be selected to resume your former post as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Special arrangements will be made for every lunar cycle during the school year. Notify me by return owl as soon as is possible. _

_Minerva McGonagall  
Hogwarts Headmistress_

I folded the letter and sighed. My old position…I could finally have a chance to keep a steady job, one that I loved.

This is good.

But then I looked beside me where Nymphadora slept, unaware that a Hogwarts owl had succeeded in waking me up with the news of something I hadn't even thought possible. I continued to frown, heaving myself out of bed to reply.

_Minerva,_

_I received your letter, and I'm honored. But I continue to be unsure if I am needed more at Hogwarts than I am at home. It is truly an incredible offer, but I cannot give you an answer until I discuss it with Nymphadora. I will notify you with my final answer as soon as I come upon a solution to this difficult decision._

_Remus_

I folded the parchment and gave it to the owl, muttering, "Give this to the Headmistress, all right?" He gave a muffled hoot, which I took to mean he understood. The tawny owl took off, leaving me free to go back to sleep. But that time was past- I was wide awake. The letter from Minerva rested on the bedside table, so I carefully folded it and placed it in the drawer, away from my wife's curious eyes. I slid back into bed, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Remus?"

I stiffened. "You're awake?"

She turned to face me, a wide smirk plastered on her beautiful face. "I've been awake. Who was the owl from?"

"Huh?" I answered as a reflex.

Dora rolled her eyes, and reached over to kiss my cheek. "Git. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

I smiled sadly. "It's…nothing."

"Right…" She stared at me, and I had the uncomfortable notion that she was employing Occlumency against me. "Sweetheart, tell me." She caressed my cheek, and I felt her soft and gentle hands run through my hair, if only slightly.

"I've been…offered my old post at Hogwarts," I said, looking away, hair falling in my eyes.

"Remus, that's wonderful!"

I looked back, raising my eyebrows at her immediate response. "Is it? Dora, it means being away from you and Teddy from September to June. I don't know if I…"

She frowned in thought. "You could stop in every weekend…and I could come to see you, there's no law against it…" Her voice faltered as she studied my face. "You want to go, I can tell. But you…don't want to leave us again." After a silent moment, I nodded. "Remus, we need this. _You_ need this. You're a wonderful teacher."

I smiled. "Harry told you that, did he?"

Dora laughed, her grin warming my heart as she turned her hair lavender. "Actually, Hermione did."

"Aha," I said, winking subtly. "I see."

"Do it," she said firmly. "We'll find a way to see each other."

"If I start this year…I'll likely be teaching when Teddy comes to school," I finally said, admitting my foremost concern. "Can you handle that? Because I can't imagine…not being here to help you raise our son."

"Remus," she whispered. "You'll still be here…just…not as often. Maybe…" She looked at me carefully, considering our choices.

"What?"

"Maybe we could buy a home in Hogsmeade," she said in a rush, watching my expression for a reaction. "With your pay from Hogwarts and mine from the Ministry…I'm sure we can afford it. You'd be able to see us all the time."

I smiled with disbelief.

"You'd…do that?"

"I'd already figured to ask you about living closer to Hogwarts…you know…to help with the repairs," Dora admitted. "This is just an excuse." My smile widened, and touched my lips to hers, and she responded slowly, drawing me closer to her…

And I heard a knock on the door downstairs. Judging from my wife's exasperated groan, so did she. I kissed her lightly before hastily pulling on a faded shirt and brown pants and leaving the room to answer the door.

It was none other than the Headmistress of Hogwarts herself.

"Minerva?" Nonplussed, I invited her in. "You received my reply?"

"I did," she confirmed. "And I know it's a difficult decision. But…you know what this would mean, Remus." I said nothing for a moment.

"I know," I said quietly. "It's between supporting my family…and actually being here for them." She smiled slightly, a strange, misty look in her eyes. "What?"

"If someone had told me two years ago that Remus Lupin would have married Nymphadora Tonks…I wouldn't have believed them," she admitted. I privately agreed. "But your family is stronger than ever. You are alive…your son is healthy…" And I realized that she had not been one of the people I had contacted since Teddy's birth. Someone…must have said…something. "You must be so proud." Before I could help it, my face split into a grin, and I nodded.

Hearing a thud from our bedroom, I sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head in exasperation. "She wants me to take it," I said simply.

"You're the best Defense teacher there is," she stated, and I could feel my cheeks warming. "All the students agree."

"Just because I didn't sell myself to Voldemort…or be incredibly narcissistic…" I looked at Minerva warily. "…Or turn out to be a Death Eater…it doesn't mean that I'm the best for the job."

"Rubbish," a voice said from the doorway. "You were the best."

That voice I recognized all too well. "Harry?"

"Potter!" Minerva's eyes widened as she gave him a rare smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Er…" He gestured to the stairs. "To see…Teddy…" He looked at me and I nodded in assurance.

"You'll be fine," I said. "Dora's upstairs as well." The teenager nodded warily and headed up to the second floor of Andromeda's home. I smiled after him. We had made the right choice, making him godfather.

"Your answer, Remus," Minerva prodded. I frowned, thinking back to what Dora had said. Could my family truly move to Hogsmeade? An all-Wizarding village…

"I'll do it," I finally agreed. "I'll do it." She beamed. "On one condition. I-"

A pleased greeting of "Minerva" from upstairs cut me off. Her hair now a deep, calm purple, Dora hurried down.

"Good morning, Nymphadora," she said, remaining one of the few people that could use her full name without any repercussions.

"Convincing this stubborn git to take the job?" I rolled my eyes and inwardly groaned. Minerva's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Yes," was her simple answer.

"He's lying," Dora continued, as if she was oblivious to the fact that I was standing there. "He wants the job." She turned finally to stare at me. "Don't you."

An awkward pause followed, before I said, "I'd just agreed, Dora," and looked down at the carpeting. She squealed in excitement.

"Oh, Remus, that's fantastic!" She wrapped her hands around my neck and buried her grinning face into my chest. I lightly kissed the side of her head and looked over her at my old Professor, who smiled knowingly.

"We'll see you on September the first," Minerva said with a raised eyebrow. "_Professor_ Lupin." She turned to leave, but then turned back. "If you would be so kind as to take up my position as Head of Gryffindor House, as I have taken up Dumbledore's." My eyes widened in disbelief. She wanted_ me_ to be the Head of my House? Why would she trust a werewolf so?

"Of course…Headmistress."

"Good day, Remus." And she Disapparated, leaving Dora and I downstairs, Harry with Teddy upstairs, and Andromeda fast asleep in bed down the hall. I stared at the spot where she had vanished.

"Don't worry," I heard a gentle voice whisper in my ear. "You'll be brilliant."

"I'm not worried," I lied easily. The last thing I wanted to do was upset her.

"Rubbish," Dora said. I turned to face her. "You're afraid…that you'll hurt someone, even though you know that you'd never-" I silenced her with a glance.

"Maybe the risk is worth taking," I breathed, closing the space between us. Uttering the words that a few years ago…I never would have said…almost made me laugh at the irony.

"Hmm…where'd you pick up that piece of wisdom, Professor?" she asked, as I kissed her neck lightly before moving up to her lips.

"Something I learned from my incredibly beautiful Metamorphmagus wife," I responded huskily, grinning at her. She giggled and blushed.

"Remus, Harry's upstairs…and my mother is down the hall," Dora said with a bright, teasing smile. "This isn't the best time." I groaned, flopping onto the couch. She sat beside me, stroking my grey-brown hair. "We do need to find a house, you know."

"Yes…yes, I know," I answered. "Let me get dressed."

As I headed up the stairs, I turned into the bedroom to find Harry carefully handling my son, his hand brushing over Teddy's turquoise hair.

_It must give him a sense of peace_, I mused. _Takes his mind off what he's had to endure._

"Planning on returning to school, Harry?" I asked, smiling as the young man swung around, his hand flying to his wand, the other, protecting the infant. Seeing that it was only I, he sighed and stowed his wand in the pocket of his robes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I think I'm becoming a bit paranoid. I see Dark wizards everywhere."

I smiled sadly. "No one blames you, Harry. It is my regret that I didn't get to know you better, but I know that James and Lily would be so proud of you. You've sacrificed so much…it'd be wrong if it didn't hurt."

"I know," he answered quietly, handing Teddy to me. "I'm not returning to Hogwarts, Remus. I'm going into the Auror Department at the Ministry."

"I figured that you would," I admitted. "I didn't think you'd want to be back…_there_…after…" He nodded.

"Hermione's returning," Harry said after a moment. "But I don't think anyone else is." He straightened his glasses, and I laughed.

"Figures that she would," I said, and he nodded, a thin smile appearing on his face.

"Remus…I wondered if I might ask you something," he said hesitantly. I shrugged, bemused.

"Of course, Harry."

"When there are horrors in your past…horrors you want to keep hidden away from people…yet you want to be close to them…what do you do?"

I smiled gently. "Miss Weasley, is it?"

Harry stared.

"I would say that you have to trust her. She will never have experienced the pain you went through…but that doesn't mean you have to keep it hidden," I said, shifting Teddy in one arm so I could place a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Share as much as you can…she's stronger than you think she is."

"Personal experience?"

I nodded. "Dora tried for about two years to convince me that she really didn't care about my condition at all…that she loved me for the person I was," I answered after a moment in thought. "Look where we are now."

Harry smiled, looking down at Teddy again.

"Mrs. Weasley wanted me to invite you to supper tonight," he said. "Will we see you?" I nodded with a smile.

"Of course." He gave me a curt nod and Disapparated.

-HARRY POTTER-

I sort of felt like I had to add Harry in there again. Yes, the story is primarily about the Lupins, but...yeah. Anway. I would really like to know what all of you think of my rendition of "battle-scarred" Harry, in the sense of his emotions. I know that Rowling didn't really show anything like that, so maybe he really wasn't affected much, or maybe she really just didn't think of it, or...whatever. So I'd just like to know what you think.

AND...Remus is going to be a teacher again! Did you see that coming? I always hated the fact that he resigned, and I really wanted him back at Hogwarts. So that's my take on the AU story of Remus Lupin, for now.

I'm going to warn you...I'm not going through all the years of Teddy's life or anything. After this chapter, I'm going to skip ahead a few months, to September first, and then I'm going to make the huge leap to eleven years later. I know...confusing...but I wanted most of this to take place when Teddy was older, and at school.

Please, once again, remember to leave me a review to tell me what you liked/would like to see more of or disliked/something you would like me to change.

Thanks!


	3. Pride

Well, uh, hey there, guys! It's not like I've been gone for a really long time or anything...right? Maybe a month or so...ha, ha...

But seriously, I've been busy. Have any of you been able to stop by the Wizarding World of Harry Potter? Because it's amazing. I went a few weeks ago...and...wow, let me just say that it's fantastic. It's like...the Harry Potter world becoming real. I absolutely love it.

Anyway, this chapter skips about eleven years so I can get on with the more interesting stuff. I hope it doesn't get too confusing or anything.

-HARRY POTTER-

**Previously in **_**Second Chances**_**…**

"_When there are horrors in your past…horrors you want to keep hidden away from people…yet you want to be close to them…what do you do?"_

_I smiled gently. "Miss Weasley, is it?"_

_Harry stared._

"_I would say that you have to trust her. She will never have experienced the pain you went through…but that doesn't mean you have to keep it hidden," I said, shifting Teddy in one arm so I could place a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Share as much as you can…she's stronger than you think she is."_

"_Personal experience?"_

_I nodded. "Dora tried for about two years to convince me that she really didn't care about my condition at all…that she loved me for the person I was," I answered after a moment in thought. "Look where we are now."_

_Harry smiled, looking down at Teddy again. _

"_Mrs. Weasley wanted me to invite you to supper tonight," he said. "Will we see you?" I nodded with a smile._

"_Of course." He gave me a curt nod and Disapparated._

-HARRY POTTER-

**Hogsmeade Village**

**Two Months Later**

"Remus!" Hearing my wife's frantic voice from downstairs, I hurriedly straightened my brown robes and took one unsatisfied glance in the mirror before rushing down. "The train's arrived, you have to go!" I let her straighten my tie and help me into my traveling cloak before she kissed me. It was slow and enthralling, and I found my eyes closing, for a second at the very least.

"I'll see you tonight," I promised. Dora gave me a bright smile and as I closed the door to our new home, I Apparated to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and crossed the border that told me I was now on the Hogwarts grounds. I beamed up at the castle that held so many of my memories…memories of a life I'd almost forgotten. A life that I'd left behind when James and Lily were killed. But the repairs were well under way…almost complete…and Voldemort would soon be a fading memory in the minds of those old enough to remember. And a scar in the minds of those whose lives had been affected by his regime. As I identified myself as a legitimate professor, I smiled as I saw the large form of Rubeus Hagrid heading for the entry hall.

As soon as he noticed me, he waved me over. "Hello there, Professor Lupin!" he said cheerfully.

"Good evening, Hagrid," I answered, unable to stop the smile spreading across my face at the simple acknowledgement that I once again had a job…that I could finally be a true member of society and support my family. "Ready for a new year?"

"As ready 's ever," he said. "Now that Harry's gone an' defeated You-Know-Who, our old prejudices are gone."

I thought about that for a moment. Old prejudices. I was a werewolf…yet I had a job. A good job…a steady job. And it was one I loved. Yes…things were definitely changing, and for once in my life, change was good.

"Yep," I agreed. But not before the logic in my mind added," Hopefully it stays."

"It will," said Hagrid, and I couldn't help but to believe him…to feel confident myself. Hagrid was much older than I, so of course he knew what he was talking about, right? I opened the side door to the Great Hall, and we entered as the students began filing in from the main staircase, where I knew the first years were anxiously waiting to be Sorted.

"How are they this year, Hagrid?"

"Oh, same 's usual, I suppose," was his answer. He raised his bushy eyebrows at my inquiry. "Jittery, excited, nervous…"

I chuckled. "In eleven years…" I muttered to myself, imagining an eleven-year-old version of my turquoise-haired little boy staring apprehensively at the Sorting Hat that was to determine his fate.

"Yer son, Remus?"

I nodded silently and allowed Hagrid a small smile, and the next thing he said gave me another flicker of confidence.

"Yer the best teacher; I remember when you taught Harry," Hagrid said thoughtfully. He looked down at me with his beetle-black eyes and his mouth crinkled into a kind smile. "Distraught, he was, when yeh left."

I felt my face flushing, so I simply said "Thank you," and went on to explain that I wasn't too sure if Teddy would enjoy having his father as a teacher. But as I said it, my eyes twinkled with the true mind of a Marauder, and I remembered with a pang that I was the only one left. But…there will always be a next generation of pranksters. Fred and George Weasley were after us. Who would take the role of the Marauders in this new, Voldemort-free age?

With those thoughts, we took our seats at the staff table, and I grinned slightly at the first years (nervous and jittery, as Hagrid had said) that were lining up in front of the old, tattered, Sorting Hat.

I saw the tall figure of Minerva McGonagall holding a list of names, preparing to read them off. I leaned back, relaxing, and readying myself for the Sorting…

-HARRY POTTER-

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Eleven Years Later**

I craned my neck as the first year students filed into the Great Hall, instantly catching sight of my son's turquoise hair. I noticed some of the older students staring, and smiled as Teddy ignored them. Or perhaps didn't notice.

_He must have been nervous enough_, I supposed.

As they lined up by the Sorting Hat, Neville Longbottom gave him a glance, which I assumed was a silent message for him to morph his hair to a natural colour. Teddy's eyes found mine, and he gave me a shifty grin, almost to ask permission for the outrageous colour that he so preferred. I slightly raised my eyebrows, and he pouted, changing his hair colour to the shade that mine was (minus the grey), and the style to one that I recognized as the simple cut I had when I was young. My heart warmed. Was I a fool, all those years ago, thinking that he could ever be ashamed of me? His eyes, like mine, were piqued with curiosity as he stared at Neville, who was now holding the list of names.

Before I realized it, my heart started to pound with the anxiety Teddy must have been feeling. What house would my son be in? What would define him? Would he be a hard-working Hufflepuff like his mother and grandfather before him? Would he take after me instead, becoming a Gryffindor as he had wished? Would he take after his Black genes, and land in Slytherin? Or…would be break the streak completely and end up in Ravenclaw? I swallowed as Neville began to read.

"Adams, Claire!"

A scared-looking blond girl shakily stepped up to the hat and placed it on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Alden, Charles!" A haughty-looking black-haired boy stepped forward, and I instantly knew what house he would belong in, just from the expression on his face. I nearly grimaced at the prejudice, but I'd experienced it along with anyone else, hadn't I?

"SLYTHERIN!" He strode over to the wave of green and silver, as confident as he could be, having gotten his wish.

"Anderson, Benjamin," a boy with pale orange hair, became the first new Gryffindor. I smiled, as the Gryffindors already at the table clapped. I noticed Teddy's envious look, and found myself hoping that he would get his wish. After that, "Boulstridge, Mark," became a Slytherin.

"Campbell, Amelia," "Chapman, Lydia," and "Chilcott, Allison," all became Gryffindors, and allowed for the loudest applause I'd ever heard. Three Gryffindor girls in a row? That was simply amazing.

"Daniels, Emma," became a Hufflepuff, and almost ran off, still wearing the Sorting Hat. Next came a rather calm girl with dark hair, with the name "Davies, Rachel." She became a Ravenclaw, leading me to wonder if she was a relation of one of my old students, Roger Davies.

"Edeson, James," a scared, brown-haired boy, became a Ravenclaw, and "Edwards, Nathan," was quickly declared a Hufflepuff. The next two, "Federline, Sarah," and "Foster, Laura," became Ravenclaws.

Two girls whose names I didn't listen to became Slytherins, and the third became a Gryffindor named "Griffiths, Hannah."

I swallowed. Four more letters, and it would be Teddy's turn.

"Harcourt, Catherine," went to Ravenclaw, and a small, dirty-blond girl, "Harris, Esmé," sat on the stool for over a full minute before her house was finally determined.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

As "Jackson, Garth," made his way to the Slytherin table, and the Hat was busy sorting "Kinlan, Luke," I focused in on Teddy. Most of the colour had drained from his face, his blue eyes wide, staring at the hat with utmost fear, and yet, reverence. A faint smile appeared on my face.

"Lee, David!"

A dark-skinned boy confidently walked up to the hat and was sorted into Hufflepuff. The next name to be called had to be…

"Lupin, Theodore!"

I leaned forward, smiling slightly, not caring that most of the staff had turned to me in curiosity, or that the students were whispering amongst themselves, no doubt that their "Defense professor's son had come to Hogwarts." My boy's eyes met mine, and I nodded assuredly as he stepped forward warily. I could almost see his knees shaking, but he held his ground, as I knew he would. He slid onto the stool as he placed the hat on his head, his hands gripping the edges tightly. Ten seconds…twenty…thirty…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A wide grin broke out on my face, as I clapped along with the rest of the Gryffindors, almost not realizing that I was sitting up at the staff table, and not with the rest of the students, simply clapping for James and Peter, as I had all those years ago.

Once Teddy had been welcomed by the Prefects, he looked back at me, his smile almost identical to mine. He'd done it. He'd become a Gryffindor, as he had always wanted. He'd finally be able to prove himself, when so much of his childhood had been guarded. He would finally be regarded as an equal by those who thought less of him, simply because he was my son. I simply gave him a thumbs-up and he grinned, looking back to the rest of the Sorting.

A boy named "Lynch, Conor," had joined the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Teddy, and soon, "Moore, Grayson," had taken a seat on my son's other side. There were about ten more jittery first years to be Sorted, and I sat back, relaxed. Minerva gave me a sideways smile from her seat, grasping my right hand as Hagrid gripped my left. More sooner than not, I lost feeling in my left arm.

The Sorting continued, finishing with "Wilson, Alec," becoming a Ravenclaw.

Minerva stood up, and I could see four other Gryffindor first-years, including the newly sorted "Taylor, William," who looked as if he would rather be anywhere but where he was. I frowned slightly, but did not dwell on the disturbing thoughts that had appeared in my mind.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" the Headmistress said with her usual calming and firm voice. "First years should not that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that all products from 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' are banned." Teddy smiled guiltily, and I frowned, wondering if Dora had searched his trunk before he carried everything up to the castle. But after another moment, I remembered how James and Sirius had been as first years, and suddenly I couldn't fault Teddy for a simple bit of Mischief Making.

_He does have Sirius's blood, after all_, I realized as an afterthought.

"Let the feast begin!"

-HARRY POTTER-

Oh no...what could the newly-Sorted Gryffindor son of Remus and Dora possibly get up to? Much more than you think... :D

Please drop me a line and tell me how I did...once again, I'm concerned that Remus is out of character. But maybe he's just excited for his son. And I'm sorry that a lot of this is just the Sorting, which was somewhat dull to write, and I know I didn't write the song, just because I really didn't feel like writing one, and I didn't feel like asking anyone to write one for me.

A shoutout to **Where's Alice**, a constant supporter of my nerdy-ness and one of my best friends. She's really been there through everything. :)

That's it, until next time. I hope it won't be as long of a gap until I post once more.


	4. Friendship

I'm sorry to say that this chapter isn't as long as I hoped for it to be, but with only the recap and one scene, I suppose that's to be expected. Nonetheless, I'm pretty happy with the way this one turned out, so...here it is.

This chapter involves some heartwarming scenes between Remus and Teddy, and shows how the generations don't really change much. There will always be a group of Mischief Makers...there will always be a group whose friendship outshines that of their classmates.

-HARRY POTTER-

**Previously in **_**Second Chances**_**…**

_Minerva stood up, and I could see four other Gryffindor first-years, including the newly sorted "Taylor, William," who looked as if he would rather be anywhere but where he was. I frowned slightly, but did not dwell on the disturbing thoughts that had appeared in my mind. _

"_Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" the Headmistress said with her usual calming and firm voice. "First years should not that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that all products from 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' are banned." Teddy smiled guiltily, and I frowned, wondering if Dora had searched his trunk before he carried everything up to the castle. But after another moment, I remembered how James and Sirius had been as first years, and suddenly I couldn't fault Teddy for a simple bit of Mischief Making. _

He does have Sirius's blood, after all_, I realized as an afterthought. _

"_Let the feast begin!"_

-HARRY POTTER-

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom**

**The Next Day**

30…20…10…5…4…3…2…1… The bell rang to alert students to come to their next class. My sixth years hastily grabbed their bags and quills, the occasional Gryffindor waving goodbye to me. I smiled politely and returned their wave, then focused on the book that sat on my desk: _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_. My next class would be the first years…Gryffindors and Slytherins. I almost grimaced at the pairing that almost always seemed to occur, but a smile returned to my face, remembering that it would be Teddy's class. I heard the thundering of footsteps from floors above down the hall. I straightened my posture and slightly smiled as a few small hands reached in to pull the door to the classroom open. And I should've known. It was, of course, Teddy, along with a friend I recognized from the Sorting as William Taylor.

I turned around and smiled, slightly waving at Teddy. My son returned it, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"How was your first class?"

"She's strict," Teddy answered of his Transfiguration professor, Jasmine Gaspar. "But she's really nice when no one's playing Exploding Snap."

I smiled in understanding. "Most are, Ted," I said with what I hoped was a conspiratorial wink. "Most are."

He smiled back, and I furrowed my brow as he stood there with his breath drawn. There was obviously something that he wanted to tell me, but somehow didn't want to say. "The boys in my dormitory said that you're the most brilliant teacher ever," he burst out, with (from what I noticed) some encouragement from the quiet boy beside him.

I felt my face turn slightly red, and Teddy beamed. I ruffled his hair, which he automatically turned to red with gold highlights. He only morphed it back to brown when we heard the door open. The bell to end the break had not rung yet, so I was a bit confused, until I saw the colour of the uniforms of the students. William Taylor groaned. The Slytherins had arrived.

"Blood traitor, are you, Taylor?" The long black hair and haughty smirk of Charles Alden made my own blood boil with anger and the overprotective sense I had gained tenfold since Teddy had been born.

"Watch your language in my classroom, Mr. Alden," I said calmly. "I will not tolerate my students insulting one another." He gaped at me for a moment.

"How d'you-"

It was my turn to smirk. "You look like your brother," I lied easily; in truth, I recognized him from the Sorting as one bound to be a Slytherin. "Bear in mind what I said…you've no right to call him that."

"Oh, sure, defend your Gryffindors. Besides, like I should listen to your filth," he spat, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "_Half-breed_." I froze at his words, and before I could even see it happening, there was a flash of red and a sickening crack as two boys fought for dominance. The black-haired Gryffindor beside me paled and reached out to grasp the hood of his friend's robes, holding him back. Teddy's hair was a violent shade of crimson, his ears matching. His hand was still curled into a fist, trying to shake off William's hold.

Two Slytherin boys cowered behind Alden, and I grimaced as I was reminded of Draco Malfoy and his cronies. Alden himself had backed down, clutching his nose in horror. I noticed some blood flowing from it, but I thought it wise not to mention it. "Back off, Alden," Teddy growled, glaring daggers with increasingly darkening eyes at the boy who had most likely just become his enemy, not unlike Severus Snape in our generation and Malfoy in Harry's.

"Mr. Alden, you'd best get up to the hospital wing," I said, carefully keeping the anger out of my voice. "Madame Pomfrey will get you patched up in a heartbeat. I'll make sure you understand the lesson when you return." He stared at me in fear for a moment, before he dashed away, his friends following after him.

I turned to my son, who instantly knew he'd done something wrong. He stared at his shoes and mumbled some unintelligible words.

"Ted…c'mere." He looked up at me, his eyes blue once again, seemingly wide and innocent. "Why'd you do it, huh?" I took his hand in mine and sat down on the side of a desk so I would be at his level.

"I…I dunno, Dad," he continued to mumble. "I didn't mean to, just…he insulted you. I had to do something."

"Hey," I whispered, placing a hand on his cheek, which he leaned into. "Mate, there are always people who won't like me because of my condition. You can't let someone like that get to you, you understand?" And after a moment of hesitation, he nodded gloomily, and I felt terrible for this happening on his first day of school. This was what he'd wanted all his life, to be accepted by fellow young witches and wizards, and he had already been met with hostility…because of me.

"I'm getting a detention, aren't I?"

I stifled a laugh and ruffled his hair. "No, Ted, you're not," I said quietly. "As this is your first day, I'll let you off with a warning. But don't expect special treatment because you're my son. I don't often give detentions; few students actually deserve them." He allowed a smile on his face, and he nodded in understanding. I raised my eyebrows, knowing that I needed to admonish him, as a typical teacher would have. "But, if you hit someone again, bear in mind that fighting is against the rules at Hogwarts."

He frowned and nodded in silence.

"Even if you were provoked," I continued, making sure that Teddy was watching me. I eyed him cautiously, as if I could tell if he was retaining anything I said or not. "You don't need to fight my battles for me, all right?" His limp, brown hair fell into his eyes as he nodded again, sullenly.

"Yes, Professor."

"Hey," I lifted his chin gently. "I'm still your father, right? I just can't play favorites. Like Alden said, I already have a reputation for favouring my own house."

"Do you?"

"I like to think I don't," I said after a moment of careful thought. I did tend to give the Gryffindor students more leeway when it came to punishments, because the ones that got into trouble most frequently tended to remind me of James and Sirius. I knew it was wrong, and as a teacher I needed to be impartial, but I found it close to impossible to keep the memories of my past from interfering with my present. "But I can't say it's entirely false." Realizing that Teddy and I were not the only ones in the room, I turned to Mr. William Taylor. Colour had finally started returning to his face, and I was reminded of why the fight had started in the first place. "Blood traitor?"

"My entire family's been in Slytherin," he responded dully, his face laced with shame. "They're a bunch of pompous gits. I've known Alden's family for years…our parents were probably assuming that we'd be the best of friends. My family probably hates me now." I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, though not for the reasons that Teddy and William thought. A boy whose family was in Slytherin…a Gryffindor. A proud one, at that.

_Just like…_ A slow smile came to my face as I remembered friends long gone. _Just like Sirius._

"You'll be all right, Mr. Taylor," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you ever need anything, we'll be here for you." William nodded hesitantly, and Teddy shared a large grin with his new friend. Not able to help it, I smiled along with them. Without knowing exactly how, I just…had a feeling that those two would go a long way together…they would reach places that no one would've ever thought possible. Teddy Lupin and William Taylor would become great wizards, and even greater brothers.

And with that thought, the next bell rang, and the rest of the class began filing in. Teddy took his seat right in the front, with William sitting beside him, his confidence renewed. As soon as the remainder of the students had arrived, I began to speak.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, first years," I said, my eyes resting on the two boys in the first row. Teddy beamed at me, his face excited. "My name is Professor Remus Lupin." I saw a few heads turn in my son's direction, and he looked down at the desk shyly, his face and ears turning red. I recognized the signs and his effort to morph away the blush, and I was reminded, if only for a second, of his mother. I shook away the next memories that had come, and started talking about what they would learn through the course of the term. I asked them to take out their textbooks, and introduced them to the study of vampires.

By the end of the period, I was pleased with how much information my new Gryffindors and Slytherins had managed to retain. I assigned no homework, which was met with twenty grinning faces. I smiled and headed up the stairs to my office as they chattered amongst themselves, and when the bell rang, I wasn't the least bit surprised when Teddy left with William and the other Gryffindor boys, Conor Lynch, Ben Anderson, and Grayson Moore. And before I could help it, again, I found myself grinning at my son and his friends.

I closed the door to my office, and headed over to the fireplace to Floo home for lunch, memories of the past, thoughts of the present, and hopes for the future colliding in my mind.

-HARRY POTTER-

Please leave a review if you can spare a moment! Story favorites and alerts are always great, too- it makes me feel that my work is very much appreciated and makes me want to continue typing out all of this great stuff.

Next up: Skip ahead three months, unless I think of something else to add in. It'll be Christmas at the Lupin household, then off to the Burrow, where you'll once again see Harry, and get another one of Remus's memories of James Potter the first, by seeing so much of him in James Potter the second.

I always encourage you all to keep reading and writing- there really is never too much, and there's never a storyline that's been done too much. Each author brings something new to the table, and that inspires others, just as it truly inspires me. :)

Until next time, this is Teddy R. Lupin.


	5. Disinheritance

Hey there, I've finally gotten around to another chapter! I know I said last time this would be the Christmas chapter, but I'm putting that one off a little while longer. Christmas Eve will be the chapter after this one, and then Christmas Day will be the one after that. Then will be New Year's, and then we'll see where we go from there. I still need to research the lunar calendar for whatever year this is...2001, or 2002, I think, Teddy would be in his first year?

I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway, and will stick around for the excitement to come. :)

xXxXxXx

**Previously in _Second Chances_...**

_"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, first years," I said, my eyes resting on the two boys in the first row. Teddy beamed at me, his face excited. "My name is Professor Remus Lupin." I saw a few heads turn in my son's direction, and he looked down at the desk shyly, his face and ears turning red. I recognized the signs and his effort to morph away the blush, and I was reminded, if only for a second, of his mother. I shook away the next memories that had come, and started talking about what they would learn through the course of the term. I asked them to take out their textbooks, and introduced them to the study of vampires._

_By the end of the period, I was pleased with how much information my new Gryffindors and Slytherins had managed to retain. I assigned no homework, which was met with twenty grinning faces. I smiled and headed up the stairs to my office as they chattered amongst themselves, and when the bell rang, I wasn't the least bit surprised when Teddy left with William and the other Gryffindor boys, Conor Lynch, Ben Anderson, and Grayson Moore. And before I could help it, again, I found myself grinning at my son and his friends._

_I closed the door to my office, and headed over to the fireplace to Floo home for lunch, memories of the past, thoughts of the present, and hopes for the future colliding in my mind._

xXxXxXx

**Hogsmeade Village**

**Lupin Residence**

**Three Months Later**

I waved my wand and within seconds, a large Christmas tree was steadily in place slightly off to the side of the living room, creating the picture-perfect scene that I had always dreamed of but never really had, or thought I could ever have. Dora helped me with levitating the differently coloured bulbs onto the tree, and with a flick of our wands, the lights appeared and shone brightly, easily comparable to the Northern Lights. This is the life that I'd experienced since Teddy's birth, and I had to reassure myself that for no reason was it going to come to an end.

Because in my life, as it happened all too many times, good things always hit an abrupt halt, and I would be left alone…again. As I always had been.

"We'd best get up to the school, Remus," Dora said quietly from my right, looking at me with an expression that was a mixture of sadness and understanding. She'd always known me too well, and most especially when I didn't know it myself. I gathered myself and nodded, clearing my throat. My eyes turned to the flowerpot by the mantle, and I grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Defense Office!"

I could only assume that Dora followed my lead, because soon, both of us were lying on the floor of my office, coughing out ash.

"It's beyond me why we can't use something other than the Floo Network, Remus," she managed to say, grimacing as she took a hand towel from my desk and started to wipe her face off. "I mean, honestly."

I scowled at her and wrenched the towel from her grasp, cleaning the soot off of my face. She was looking into the mirror, scrunching up her nose, presumably to choose her hair colour for the day. I smiled slightly, only to bury my face in the crook of her neck, wrapping an arm around her slim waist. She sighed heavily and leaned back into my chest. "Are you alright?" I whispered. Dora closed her eyes, if only for a moment, and a look flitted across her face. I said nothing, knowing when to ask questions and when to leave it be. And for another moment, I couldn't help but to look at our reflection in the mirror and marvel at how truly beautiful she still was. Her hair had turned to green, and I hoped, if only for a second, that she never doubted how much I loved her.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. "I was just thinking about the war. What would've happened to Teddy if we –"

"Don't finish that thought, Dora," I mumbled, taking her hand and leading her to the stairs that would lead us out of my office and down the stairs that would ultimately lead us to the Great Hall. "We're alive, right? That's really all that matters."

xXxXxXx

As we entered the hall, I smiled at the large Christmas trees that rested up by the staff tables and remembered the holidays that I had spent at Hogwarts when I was young. Not that my parents didn't care about their werewolf son; they did. Mum was always overprotective, and Dad had been fired from multiple jobs because of the lengths he went to, just to see me healed. But with James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily, I felt like I had a real family. Not just one who cared about my health, but who cared about my thoughts, valued my opinions, and didn't think I was fragile because of my condition. The Marauders stayed my family until they no longer existed.

_But when was that, I wonder_, I mused as I watched Will Taylor elbow my son to alert Teddy to our presence, _was it when James and Lily died, or was it when Sirius fell through the veil? Or had we been dead long before that? _

Looking up from his game of Wizard's Chess with his mate Grayson, Teddy saw me and grinned. He muttered something across the table and ran to greet us, tripping over his robes as he hurried over. Dora shook her head in exasperation. When it came to coordination, Teddy was most definitely her son.

"Dad!" His cheerful voice, despite his embarrassed expression, brought a smile to my face, and it must have given Dora a similar feeling, because I felt her leaning into my side, and as I looked down, she was grinning, her eyes a deep violet, which I knew to be a sign of happiness and contentment. "Mum!" He gave each of us a quick hug, something that was commonplace for the both of us in between classes. I smiled, and before he snuck away, I ruffled his hair that turned blue for a moment before it reverted back to the brown that I'd noticed he was growing to prefer.

"You ready to go home?" I asked, and he nodded eagerly for a moment before his grin faltered and his eyes darted over to the Gryffindor table, where Will had taken Teddy's seat and was continuing the chess game with Grayson. He looked relaxed, but resigned. I knew he would have to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays…his relations with his parents had become worse since his Sorting in September. Dora noticed our son's expression, and she brushed hair out of his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked him. He looked reluctant to say anything, so he looked up at me, unsure. I noncommittally lifted a shoulder.

"Will has to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays," Teddy said quietly. "His family's disinherited him."

"What?" Dora gasped, and she turned to me, her eyes full of worry. "Remus, you never said –" I sent a look in her direction, and she fell silent, but her piercing eyes – blue, now – remained fixed on me. "Why?" And this question was directed to our son, who was already watching our exchange with a worried face.

"Because he's a Gryffindor," was Teddy's simple answer. I felt hot anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach at even the idea that a parent could do that to a child. Will Taylor was a good kid. He was one of the brightest students in his year, and he tried extra hard to make sure he was doing everything right. I supposed he was a Gryffindor for a reason, but in order to live through the hatred of a prejudiced family, you had to be stronger than you looked. I'd lived through prejudice, but whenever I was faced with it, I'd think back to my parents…back to Sirius and James…and now, to Dora and Teddy…and I didn't have to worry about it getting to me. Now, Will had no one. Dora asked no further questions, probably feeling that no other families besides Slytherins would disinherit their children. I almost smirked at the irony that they held so many prejudices against us…we had gained many for them ourselves. Teddy continued to speak. "They sent him a Howler telling him to snuff it." My wife gasped again, and looked over at the black-haired boy who was smirking at Grayson, having just won the game. The blond boy was swatting him on the forehead, and Will grinned, returning the action.

"Tell him to pack his trunk," Dora growled, an all-too familiar fierceness in her eyes. "He's coming home with us." I smirked at Teddy's innocent act; he knew exactly how to play his mother and what her reaction would be. True, he had not approached me to ask if his friend could stay over, but it didn't mean that he hadn't been wondering. I could've sworn he winked at me before he raced back to the Gryffindor table to tell Will that he had succeeded in his mission. Will's grey eyes turned towards me uncertainly, but he smiled after a moment and nodded. Once they got up to leave, another boy, Conor, started a chess game with Grayson, and I couldn't help but notice how the four boys reminded me so much of my own school years. I smiled at the sight for a mere moment, before I blinked and was brought back to reality once more.

Maybe the Marauders have returned, after all, I mused, and Dora sent me a confused look. I shook my head and smiled, brushing my hand across hers. When she reached to grasp it, I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "We'll talk later," I whispered, and though she looked concerned, she nodded and glanced back at the boys, who were now walking towards us.

"Dad, I'm gonna go help Will pack, okay?" Teddy asked, nervously grinning back at his friend. Will smiled back, and once again I recalled that feeling I'd had, back in September. Indeed, they were going to be brothers.

"We'll meet you back down here," Dora told him, ruffling his hair, which turned red for a moment as he scowled. Then, as he normally did, morphed it to be flat again and stuck his tongue out at her. I smirked. What a typical Tonks reaction. Teddy truly did have more of his mother in him every day. "We have a quick meeting with Minerva, okay?"

He simply nodded in understanding and mild disinterest, though Will seemed faint as he turned to frantically whisper something along the lines of, "Your…er…mate, your parents are on a bloody first name basis with the Headmistress?" Teddy flushed with embarrassment as he nodded and mumbled something incoherently.

I smiled as my son shrugged and told his friend that it was a long story, sticking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. The two boys headed up the staircase and turned to the right, in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, and for whatever reason, that bloody grin was still plastered onto my face.

This Christmas was going to be a fun holiday indeed.

xXxXxXx

How was it? I usually have all this stuff written out before I type it, but I actually made this stuff up while I was writing it, so I don't know if it's as good as the other chapters. I'm also, again, concerned about how I characterized Remus, seeing as it's been so long, and I've been working on "Letters to the Next Generation" more recently. And for those of you that are reading "Our Destiny is Yet to be Written," I am very pleased to tell you that I have been working on the next chapter during my English class. So that will be up in...maybe a week or so. After all APs are over. I have APUSH tomorrow and AP Lang next Wednesday... (Oh yeah, and then the SAT on Saturday, yes, this is fun) but other than that, these next chapters should be up fairly soon.

But as always, thank you so much for reading, and I'd really like it (and will be more likely to update sooner) if you review.

Ted(dy) R. Lupin


End file.
